Graveyard Dragon Power
A Graveyard Dragon Power-based Deck focuses on sending Dragon-Type Monsters to the Graveyard in order to strengthen "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and/or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". Play Style A deck built around either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" focuses on "Graveyard Dragon Power" to boost the ATK of these Dragons. Both "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. While "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" is often considered superior to "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Its base ATK is 3000, and it can negate the effects of Effect Monsters, Spells, and Traps that target it), "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is normally easier to summon to the field (because you will need to Tribute "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", a Fusion Monster, to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", while you can Tribute "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", which is fairly easy to summon with several different cards, for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon"). Strategy It is recommended that you focus on either "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", as there will most likely not be enough room in your Deck to include support for both. Both decks should include monsters which can summon another copy of itself upon destruction, such as "Masked Dragon" and "Troop Dragon". "Masked Dragon", as well as "Dread Dragon", can also search for "Red-Eyes B. Chick"/"The White Stone of Legend".If you have "King Dragun" in you're extra deck (which is especially useful with REDD based decks as you'll need to protect it from card effects) you can use Masked Dragon's effect to search out Divine Dragon Ragnarok which is one of it's fusion material monsters. "Dragon's Rage" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" are decent support cards to add to the Deck, as they will help maximize the boosted power of your main monsters. The remainder of the deck should be made up of cards which can discard or send monsters to the Graveyard, i.e. "Armed Dragons", "Foolish Burial", "Lightning Vortex", and "Raigeki Break", and "Solidarity" (if the Deck is pure Dragon-Type). Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon A "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" Deck should begin focus on Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then Fusion Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Using cards like "Cyber-Stein" is not recommended because you won't have the advantage of three Blue-Eyes in the graveyard once BESD is on the field. Also, "Future Fusion" should be used as opposed to "Dragon's Mirror" as the latter removes the Material Monsters from play. "The White Stone of Legend" is extremely useful, because not only does it search for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" upon being sent to the Graveyard, but it will also later serve as extra power for "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". "Paladin of White Dragon" can also be useful to quickly summon BEWD and as an extra Dragon in the graveyard. "Burst Stream of Destruction" is a good choice if you activate it when BEWD is on the field, as it will clear your opponent's side of the field ready for BESD, possibly achieving an OTK. Another useful strategy involves "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Future Fusion". This will help send more Dragons to the Graveyard. Use 3 of "The White Stone of Legend" as Fusion Material Monsters, and you can also add 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to your hand. If "Polymerization" is also in your hand, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" will be a Fusion Summon and a Tribute away. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon "Red-Eyes B. Chick", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" can lead to a rapid combo in just one turn. Cards like "The Dragon's Bead" (for Traps that target) and the Horus LV series (to destroy your opponent's Spells) need to be added to protect "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". *If you incorporate a Horus Lockdown into this Deck, try to avoid including "Royal Decree", as "Dragon's Rage" will have its effects negated. As an alternate strategy, you can combine "Tyrant's Temper" and "Tyrant's Tirade" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's" effect. Cyberdarkness Deck A Cyberdarkness Deck is based around a similar strategy, only including the Cyberdark series usually alongside "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". The effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" is similar to that of Darkness Dragons. As the Deck will have somewhat an emphasis on Cyberdarks, adding "Hunter Dragon" will help maximize their use, as it has the highest ATK for any Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Monster. Weaknesses *Cards such as "Soul Release" which can remove monsters from the graveyard could be a major problem for this deck, so side decking cards like "Magic Jammer" (or, to a higher extent, "Imperial Iron Wall") can help to solve this problem. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" is more vulnerable to Spells & Traps than "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". However, a well built deck should be able to overcome this issue. *"Buster Blader" and "Dark Paladin" will have very high attack power against your monsters. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Armed Dragon LV series * Decoy Dragon * Dread Dragon * Hunter Dragon (if using Cyberdarks) * Infernal Dragon * Masked Dragon * Troop Dragon * Vanguard of the Dragon Spell Cards * Ancient Rules * Burst Stream of Destruction (if using BESD) * Dragon's Gunfire * Fairy Meteor Crush * Foolish Burial * Inferno Fire Blast (if using REDD) * Polymerization (if using BESD or Cyberdarks) * Solidarity (if the Deck is pure Dragon-Type) * Stamping Destruction * Summoner's Art * Card Destruction * Super Rejuvenation * Hand Destruction Trap Cards * Dragon's Rage * Birthright * Burst Breath Extra Deck *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (if using BESD) *King Dragun (especially if using REDD) *[Dragon *Five-Headed Dragon Category:Deck Type